1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery pack in which the number of component parts can be reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A battery pack includes a plurality of cylindrical battery cells arranged in a plurality of rows and a plurality of layers, a partition member for partitioning the battery cells, electrode tabs for electrically connecting terminals of the battery cells partitioned by the partition member, a lower case for containing the battery cells electrically connected by the electrode tabs, and an upper cover for covering the lower case containing the battery cells therein, and is detachably attached to a body of an electronic apparatus, to be used as a power source for the electronic apparatus (refer to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-257388).
In the battery pack according to the related art, a configuration has been adopted in which a main circuit board for controlling the battery cells is attached to the lower case by separately using an attaching member, a display circuit board is attached to the upper cover by separately using an attaching member, whereby the main and display circuit boards are contained in a casing including the lower case and the upper cover.
Such a battery pack, however, requires the separately prepared attaching members for attaching the main circuit board and the display circuit board respectively to the lower case and the upper cover, an insulating member or members for insulating the main circuit board and the display circuit board from the battery cells, and so on, leading to an increase in the number of component parts to be contained in the casing. Besides, where the number of component parts to be contained in the casing of the battery pack is large, wiring and the like may become difficult to achieve, since the space for wiring the main circuit board and the display circuit board and the like is narrow.